ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Forgas
, also known as Fohgas and Frogas, is a kaiju that first appeared in the series Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna Generation I An abnormally evolved specimen of a family of mushroom, the specimen, termed Forgas, evolved the capability of giving itself human forms, intelligence, and more. The creature waited until time was right and smashed its vines out from under the city of Koizumi and controlled the entire city via the tapping of the internet. Super GUTS immediately took notice and sent the GUTS Eagle with a crew of Asuka, Ryo, Kariya, and Nakajima to investigate the giant mushroom. After Asuka descended, he noticed a human shape in the crowd of buildings under the mushroom; that being Forgas's kaijin interface. Forgas quickly knocked the human out and dragged him to a building overcrowded with foul air and fungi. Forgas then explained that "The city you are standing on right now; it is me!" Forgas then threatened to use the internet to force the TPC Europe base to launch its nuclear torpedoes at the TPC Japan headquarters, destroying it as a warning to humans. Then, Forgas planned to eliminate the human race and keep the Earth to himself. Asuka, being infuriated, attacked the kaijin, only for Forgas to vanish and carry out its plans. The giant mushroom then struck down the GUTS Eagle Beta, and the nuclear torpedoes have been launched. However, Koda, while in the Kraakov NF-3000, destroyed two of the torpedoes and Ryo destroyed the third in the GUTS Eagle Gamma. As Asuka pursued Forgas out to the city, Forgas stated that he will destroy Ultraman Dyna before destroying humanity as he transformed into his monster state. Dyna appeared onto the scene and quickly destroyed the monster. However, a second form behind the giant's back and wrapped him around the neck with its tentacles. Dyna struggled as more formed behind his back. Finally, Dyna managed to destroy the tentacles and changed into Miracle Type, whom then fled the scene to the air, and from a high vantage point, saw the true body of Forgas using Miracle Type's vision. A "Shining Judge" attack hit the Forgas and destroyed the giant mushroom and its monsters. Forgas, seeing that all is lost, tried to flee into space but was hit by the Solgent Ray and destroyed. Trivia *The kaijin interface of Forgas uses a modified Alien Muzan suit. *Voice Actor: Junko Kawashima *Suit Actor: **Kaijin interface: Hiroshi Ishii **Battle Mode: Koji Mimura. *Forgas is a term in British English that means "Poisonous Mushroom". Generation II Forgas reappeared as a member of the Phantom Monster Army. Forgas had a very minor role, which is scaring a man (who dislikes eating fungi) into a coma. Data - Kaijin= Forgas (Kaijin interface) :;Stats *Height: 1.85 m *Weight: 60 kg *Origin: Forgas :;Powers and Weapons *Vine: Forgas, appearing in its kaijin interface has a vine extruding from his left pantleg that is capable of grabbing. - Battle Mode= Forgas (Battle Mode) :;Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 42,000 t *Origin: Forgas :;Powers and Weapons *Tentacles: Forgas monsters can whip or ensnarl enemies with their tentacles. }} Gallery Frogas monsters.jpg Ultrmn Dn Frgs Mshrm.JPG Ultrmn Dn Frgs Sjn.JPG Giant Mushroom.jpg Frogas vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg f v d.jpg f.jpg Frogas human f.jpg Forgas.jpeg Forgas Monster form.jpg Forgas Human Form on a stage show.jpg Forgas Human Form.jpg Forgas Monster Form coming.jpg Frogas.jpg Belial vs Forgas.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Plants Category:Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Phantom Monster Army Members